Summer of Destiny
by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora
Summary: I havent loaded a fic in awile, but I think you will like this. Like always Taiora with a few other couples. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Digimon. Thankyou.

Authors Note: I got the idea for this fic shortly after ready a fic called Digital Love by DIGIGAL. Just so she won't think I'm stealing her fic I'm going to dedicate this fic to her. Your story was very good and I liked it a lot, and I congradualte your use of Yolizzy, and Taiora two of my favorite couples. 

Summary: Ok This takes place in summer.Joe will be beggining his senior year and is 17. Tai, Sora, Matt, and Izzy are entering their junior year Tai, Sora, and Matt are 16, but Izzy is 15 because he was moved up a grade. Mimi is in her sophomer year with Micheal, and like Izzy are 15. Yolie will be in her freshman year at Odiba High. T.K., Kari, Davis, Ken, and Wallace, are 13 and in the 8th grade. Last but not least Cody will be starting the 6th grade. 

This fic contains Taiora, Takari, Yolizzy, Mimoe, and it might have a few hints of Junato. Other wise your probably bored reading all this crap so I'll get on with the fic kay.

Summer Of Destiny

by Cat Girl

Tai drumed his fingers against his desk furiously. He was so anxious to get out ofschool. He looked at the clock. 

"10 more minutes." he thought to himself as another bead of sweat rolled down his face. 

Sora looked over to him. He quickly cought her gaze, and she smiled at him as to say "Don't worry just relax''. Tai smiled back a little. The reason he was so anxious to get out of school that day was because today was the last day of his sophomer year. In a few minutes his summer vactaion would begin. There was more, this summer wouldn't be like any other. No this summer was going to be different. He and all the other Digidestened would be spending two months in the Digital World. Every single digidestened was going, which included, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolie, Cody, Ken, Micheal, Willis, and himself. 

Without warning the bell rang. Tai stood up, put on his backpack, grabbed Sora's hand, and dashed out the main entrence, all before the bell had stopped ringing. Once they were out side, he picked up Sora and twiled her around then shouted 

"FREEDOM" 

Sora just though that her boy friend must have been caught up in the moment. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. 

"Lets go over to my house so we can leave." Tai said

"But shouldn't we wait for the others ?'' she asked

" Yeah I suppose we should." he said

After waiting for about 5 minutes, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Micheal, and Yolie. Were all out in front of the school with Tai and Sora.

''Ok heres our game plan," Tai said "First we walk by Joe's school, and pick him up. T.K. Kari and the others will get Ken from his school and we will all meet up at my house were all our stuff is. Ok" 

The other DDs agreed.

"Matt." a voice called out. Matt turned to see that is was Jun. "Matt, here. Read it when you get a moment please." she said handing him a white envolope. 

"Sure, have a nice summer Jun." he said politely

"Thanks, you too. Oh and tell Davis that I'll see him before school starts again." 

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Jun turned her heels and walked in a different direction, Matt folded the envolope and put it ih is pocket.

"Ok lets get going." Izzy said takeing Yolie's hand. They all started walking. 

Joe was standing out by the main entrance when a group of teens in green Odaiba High School uniforms walked up to him. In other words the DDs. Mimi ran over to him, and he picked her up kissing her softly on the lips.

"Oh Joe, I missed you today." she said

"I missed you too, but its finally over we have 2 full months ahead of us to be together.'' he said putting her down. 

"Ok ok come on you two lets get over to my house." Tai said anxously.

Within 15 minutes every one of the digidestened was in Tai's bedroom in front of the computer. Everyone held out their digivicesand they were all sucked into the Digital world.

Sora, got up off the grass and dusted herself off. Up ahead she saw Genni standing in front of the group.

"Genni." she called out in excitement as she ran to greet hi,. 

"Welcome my dear are the others with you?"

"Yes there comeing"she said pointing back to the group witch was headed their way. 

Once the others were caught up Genni asked them to have a seat on the grass and tell him what has been going on recently. 

"Right now the most important things in my life are Sora, soccer, school, and my family." Tai said

"Lately I've been working at the flower shop more, and I'm playing tennis. Otherwise doing well and school and being with Tai are my main prorities." Sora said

"I don't really like school that much, but my favorite thing to do has been preforming with my band." Matt said

"I've been happier ever since I moved back here, I really like hanging out with all of you especially Joe, and I've joined up with Matts band" Mimi said

"Ive been working towards being a docotor someday, and I've been spending a lot of time with Mimi." Joe said

"I've just been doing school work and a small amount of reserch, all with the assistance of Yolie of course." Izzy said

Yolie blushed a little before saying "I've been doing much of the same thing." 

"Kari and I have been going out for awile, and I've been working on school and I'm playing basketball."

"Ditto for me, except I'm a cheer leader not a basket ball player." Kari said

"I still like Kari a little, but other wise I'm always busy playing soccer and stuff like that." Davis said

"I've been practicing kendo with my grand father, I even brought my kendo sticks with me so I could practice." Cody said

''Since Willis and I got out of school earlier than all of you we decided to come here for the summer. Latey I've just been working very hard at school and I'm not seeing anyone." Micheal said

"Same here" Willis added

"I've been working harder at school, and I've been helped with my past issues by all of you" said Ken

"Well its seems that you all have a good perspective on your lives. Any way its getting late and I have a surprise for you.'' 

" A surprise, cool." Izzy said

"What is it ?'' Mimi asked with anticpation.

"That is for me to know and you to find out very soon" Genni said

The DDs gave him an akward look, but Genni just said "Follow me." 

The DD did so and soon they came to a huge house. It could be as big as a palace or even a castle, but everyone agreed that it could surpass the White House any day. The DD followed Genni into the house. Once they had entered the house Genni gave them a breif tour. 

"Ok now the liveing room is on this side,and on the other side is the den. Through that corridor is the kitchen and dineing room, and through that corridor is a library, and study. Now let me show you your rooms." he said leading them up satirs. He led them down one corridor and stoped "Ok Joe your room is the first one on the left, then next is Mimi's, then T.K.'s, then Kari's, then Izzy's, and fianlly Yolie's. On the right side we have Davis, Cody, Matt, Willis, Micheal, and Ken." he said directing them. The DD noticed that on their doors were their crests.

"Genni, where is Sora's room and mine ?'' Tai asked

"Your rooms are in a different corridor, let me show you them." Genni said going back up the corridor as Tai and Sora followed. Genni led them to another corridor which was sort of far from the other rooms, but soon Genni stoped at two rooms. One which had the crest of courage, the other had the cres of love.

"Genni, why is it that our rooms are so far away from the others?" Sora asked

"That is for me to know and you to find out very soon." he said

"How soon ?" Tai asked 

"That is for me to know and you to find out." he said again

"Oh stop with the checes already your driveing me mad." Tai blurterd out

"Calm your self boy, you will know before the sun sets tomarrow. In the mean time get some rest, and have your self and Sora try and think of why this is insted of relying on me for answers." Genni said leaving the cooridor. Sora picked up her duffel bag and opened her door. Inside she saw the most amezing room ever. In the center was a large king sized bed which was framed out of marble, the mattress was a water bed. There was a huge walk in closet, and a bathroom, fireplace, mirrior dresser. The room looked like some that Sora had dreamed. Ther were also book selves and tables, as well as a couch and a few chairs. Sora looked into her closet to find that it was full of cloths just for her. For a minute she wondered why she had packed a suitcase with her. At the far corner of the room she saw a door. She decide to see what it was after she had put all of her things away. After she did that she changed into red night gown and matching robe which she had found in her dresser. She decided to open the door. She was a little afraid of what she might find, but then again the door was in her room and she had every right to know what was in there. She slowly turned the knob and peeked into a room. It was basicly the same room as Sora's only Tai was in it. Sora immedeitly started to close that door, but Tai had seen her. 

"Oh I'm sorry I just wanted to see what this door was." she said

"Its ok." he replied "You can come in if you want."

"ok sure, we can ponder over Genni's weird cliches." she said 

"Yeah I was wondering about that, do you think this place is like some sort of mathch amkeing set up." he said

"Well if it is Genni's a bit too late."

"Your right but I can't really think of anything else." he said

"Ok." she said sitting down next to him.

"So what do you think of our vacation so far?" he asked

"I love it, I love this house I love my room, I love you. I love every thing about it so far." she replied

"Me too," 

"I only wish that we could have seen this place a bit more before we had to go to bed." she said

"Well I have an idea then. Insted of going to bed right away lets stay up and explore the house. It will be romantic in a sneaky sort of way." he said

"Ok lets go." she said excidedly. 

So they left Tai's room to explore the house in a romantic, yet sneaky way. While they were doing that some of the other couples were haveing a romantic yet sneaky adventure them selves.

While Tai and Sora were talking, Joe had put on a pair of grey cotton pajamas, and was brushing his teeth. Joe had explored most of his room except for what was behind a grey colored door that matched the rest of his room. He dedcided that now would be as good a time as any. So he walked over to it and opened it. The room inside was dark except for a desk lamp that was by the bed. Joe looked onto the bed and saw Mimi fast asleep in a pale green night gown, with a book on her chest. Joe quickly went back to his bathroom and put away his tooth brush, then came back into Mimi's room. He silently walked over to her bed side and picked her up, lifted the bed covers and laid her into the bed. After wards he tucked her in, and gently kissed her soft pink lips. He put the book on her bed side, turned of the light and turned to leave the room, when

"Joe." 

"Mimi, I thought you were asleep" he said turning around

"I was until you kissed me. Could you stay with me, lets talk. Its been a wile sinced wev'e done that." she said as she turned the desk light back on.

"Ok, It has been a long time since wev'e talked." he said sitting beside her. 

"Joe, I've been meaning to ask you, how much does our relationship mean to you?'' she asked

"Mimi, you mean the world to me. I'am very lucky to have such a great future, but if my future ever ment not haveing you in it, then I would gladly give up everything I have and ever will have to be with you." he said "and if every thing I've ever said in my life was a lie, then this is the only truth I know." he added once more.

"Thank you Joe. I think that I just need reassurance of that. We havent talked latley and I can help feeling that were growing apart." she said

"Babe, why would you ever think that?" he asked

"Because, of Matt mostley. I don't want to put the whole onis on him, but he recently told me that he had a crush on me in the digital world, and that you wern't spending enough time with me. He just said a bunch of crap like that I shouldn't stand for that and I needed a man who will be there for me." she said

"I see.."

", but Joe I already have what I need. You, you are all that I've ever wanted. I know you love me and I love you, and I will gladly stand by your side where ever your future takes you." she said

"Thanks Mimi, but what about your future? You have the chance to become an international pop star. What if you become famous. Will you still want to follow me?" he asked

"Of course I would, but Joe in the future what ever happens I know that know matter what I always want to be with you." she said

"me too." he replied

Mimi soon fell asleep again in Joe's arms. He turned out the light and cuddled next to her for the night. 

While all this was happening Izzy, was in his room typeing away at his lap top. Suddenly a message came up saying

_computergal578 wants to chat with you._

Izzy smiled to himself as he opened up the chat. Computergal578 was none other than Yolie. They often did this as romantic guestures. As soon as the chat was open he began to type.

_lordof knowlage: hello yolie my dear_

_computergal578: hey izzy love._

_lordofknowlage: so how do you like this trip so far_

_computergal578: I love it, its amazing here, do you want to know my favorite thing about being here_

_lordofknowlage: what?_

_computergal578: you, I love being here with you. _

_lordogknowlage: I love being with you too, Yolie can I ask you something?_

_computergal578: sure_

_lordofknowlage: will you sleep with me?_

_computergal578: what_

_lordoknowlage: not like to have sex or any thing. I just want to sleep with you._

_computergal578: why_

_lordofknowlage: because I love you, and I've always wondered what it would be like to hold you in my arms and run my fingers through your hair._

_computergal578: that sounds so romantic_

_lordofknowlage: so will you _

_computergal578: you'll find out in one minute_

_computergal578 has left the conversation_

Izzy, smiled to himself. He really wasn't trying to seduce his girlfriend. He made sure that what he said was honest and came from his heart, but that didn't mean he couldn't get a kick out of it. Or in this case an erection. 

Yolie was excited, but she was trying not to show. She and Izzy both knew that she didn't want to have sex before marriage, but at the same time Yolie was now applying a light coat of foundation, and some purfume. Hey just because she wasn't going to loose her virginty didn't mean she had to look like an old japanese house wife. She pulled on a burgeny silk robe to match her night gown, and walked over to the door seperating their rooms. She stoped for a minute to think ''should I knock or go right in?'' She finally decided to knock. 

"Come in." Izzy said

"Hi Izzy" Yolie said opening the door

"You decided to join me after all." he said

"I couldn't pass it up." she said sitting beside him

Yolie let out a quiet sigh to let off some stress. Izzy stroked a peice of hair behind her ear, and gently kissed her neck. Yolie turned her head more towards him, and they began to kiss softly, but passionatly. To give a breif summary of what happenes next. Izzy and Yolie make out for awile, and they eventually fall asleep in eachothers arms. Izzy woke up in the middleof the night and just gazed at Yolie while she was sleeping. He getly ran his fingers through some loose strands of her hair. He smiled to himself, then gently kissed her foreheand and fell back to sleep. 

During Yolie and Izzy's encounter, T.K. and Kari had one of their own. T.K. was entirely unable to sleep. For some odd reason he just couldn't fall asleep nomatter how hard he tried. T.K. got up from his bed. He and Kari had gotten together about a month ago, he decided to watch her sleep. He knew she wouldn't mind. Before they came herethey had and idea of what the liveing conditions would be like. They also said that if one wanted they could sleep with the other, as long as there was no sex. 

T.K. walked over to the door that seperated their rooms and quietly opened it. Kari was in her bed, quiet and content. Without a sound he climbed up to her bed and laid beside her, gently stroaking her hair. Sudenly, Kari's eyes fluttered open to see T.K. 

"T.K., why are you here?" she asked 

"To see you." he said "I couldn't sleep." 

"oh ok." she said quietly.

"You don't seem very flattered" he said

"I'm, flattered T.K. Its just that I'm a bit tired, but I would be happy to stay up awile if you want to talk." she said

"I don't want to keep you up if you don't want to be up." he said

"Ok then." she said opening up the covers

"What are you doing ?"

"Letting you sleep with me."

"Oh, ... duh" 

"come on in. I can only stay awake for so long."

"Go to sleep then I'm not going any where" he said laying beside her

"T.K."

"Yeah Kar ?''

"I love you"

"I love you too."

Kari nuzzeled closer to T.K., and T.K. nuzzed back 

Matt had settled down after exploring his room, and and working out in a gym he discovered near his room. His mind suddenly drifted to Jun.

' I don't know what it is, but for some reason Jun has been growing on me. She sudenly seems sweet, not annoying. Then he remebered what she had given him that afternoon, and he began rummageing through his pockets to find the envelope. He pulled it out and began to read the note inside.

_ _

_Dear Matt,_

_I just want to wish you a happy summer. I know that in the past you have found me annoying, and pesky. I know it always agrivated you when I would show up at you every concert, but I have something to say. I love you. I really do, I tried to showyou how much I care, by being around you and trying to sedt us up, and I honestly think that you are an asshole with an ego the size of Texas. Matt I honestly think you have misjudged me. I know that you have always thought of yourself as the victim, but think of how it hurts me. Everytime you push me away my heart dies a little. When I first met you I thought that you would be more of a man than most rock stars. But I guess that all you people are the same. I'm sorry if I made you even more mad at me, but I had to say this. I feel better now. Have a good summer._

_Sincerley,_

_Jun Motomya_

"Oh man what have I done" Matt said to himself

___________________________________________________________________________________

and so part 1 ends part 2 will be out soon


	2. Journey to File Island

Disclaimer: I will not now nor ever will own Digimon. Well mabey someday, just not now.

Authors note: Ok if you read part one you shoud now the setting and the ages. Any way, one with the fic.

_ _

_ _

Summer Of Destiny

by Cat Girl 

Tai and Sora ran hand in hand through the large halls and corridors, of what seemed to be the largest of any house that ever stood upon the earth or its shadow world.Genni's breif tour only covered a hundreth of the whole house. Tai and Sora had discovered rooms full of lavish luxereies. Librarays, filled with hundreds of thousands of books. Pantrys, with food to feed a million people for a day. Studys, with computers and reserch databases. Out side the house lived many gardens. Some grew vegetables, others friuts. Many of the gardens nurished exsotic speices of flowers. This pleased Sora. Other gardens were simply for decoration, like bushes grown into mazes or the planter the covered a long path that led from the house to the gardens. Also outside there was, a swimming pool with water falls. The swimming pool was inside the garden, and surrounded by many plants to increse its beauty.

Tai held Sora's hand gently in his own, as they sat on a bench over looking the gardens.He looked over at Sora, her face held a smile that told him that she was in a state of bliss. 

" I love it here, I wish we could live here always." she said in a dreamy voice. 

" I know what you mean, its paradise here, and you love it. Its good enough for me. "

"and thers still more of the house for us to discover" he added 

Sora laid her head agaist Tai's shoulder, he put his arm around her waist, and held her free hand with his. 

" I love you Sora." he wispered into her ear 

" I love you too"she wispered back 

It was then that Tai brought his face to hers and kissed her hard on the lips. He embraced her in a tight passionate kiss. At fisrt Sora was a little taken by surprised by Tai's sudden show of emotion, but she gladly returened his kiss. Sora loved the way Tai kissed her, he always held her in the right places, put his tounge in the right places, and put his body in the right places. To her Tai seemed so perfect for her. He cared for her unconditionally, and always was there when she needed him. Sora was so lost in the kiss that when Tai let go she fell right into his arms

"You ok?" he aked

"Yeah I just got in a bit of a daze" she replied.

"Ok, mabey we should go to sleep now you look tired."

Sora yawned as he said this, 

"hmm, oh ok." 

They got up from the bench and left the backyard. They took an new corridor back to the stair. Along this one was a gigantic ball room, that was connected to a large dining room. They were both struck in awe over this. Walking a little more ways down they came upon another large room, but it was locked.

"I don't get it" Tai said "Every room in this house has been unlocked except this one, and why are we staying in such luxery when we will only be here for a couple of months ?"

" I don't know, I hope Genni will start giveing us some answers, this is confuseing." Sora said

The two contiued to walk up the corridor until they reached the main hall. From then they went up the staris, down a corridor to their rooms. Tai suddenly spoke up.

"Sora, I know that we don't often live together and stuff, but if you want you can sleep with me." 

"I'd like that Tai. Don't ever feel embarrased to ask me questions." she said

"Ok, come on in." Tai said opening the door to his room

Tai steped in and led Sora to his bed. Sora took of the silk robe she was wearing and set it across the foot of the bed. She cuddled next to Tai and fell asleep as he held her in his arms.

Tai and Sora sleeped for hours in each others arms. It was 11:00am when they woke up. Sora kissed Tai and rushed to her room, and dressed in one of the many out fits in her closet. All the DD met in the liveing room with Genni.

"Well because of two people sleeping late, we are off scedule a bit. Today we are going to sail to File island where we will visit some of your old friends and I must tell you some thing very important there. Any way we must hurry, we were suposed to have lunch there but that might not be happinning if we stay here dilly dallying.

Genni led them outside where two carrages were waiting. Half of the digidestened rode in one, the other haft rode in the other. On the way to the shore everyone just talked to eachother, about various little subjects. It took almost half an hour to reach the shore, where a ship was waiting to meet them.

"Quite a beauty insn't she. Her name is the Sea Lily, not good for battle though. Best for trips over the ocean." Genni said

"But Genni." Izzy said "When we first sailed from file island to the continent of Server it took about a day. Why did you say that we were going to have lunch there. According to my calculations, by the time we arrive at File Island we should be wanting breakfast." 

"Well my boy, I know it seems odd, but you remeber when the digital world was turned into spiral. Everything was out of wack, when the digital world was put back together a bit of the ocean was lost in the process, makeing the two landforms closer."

"I understand now." Izzy replied

Everyone climbed abourd the Sea Lily. Genni directed each of them to their own cabins. They were alike the rooms back at the plalace, but they were smaller and made of wood. Again the DD wondered why they each had there own room on the ship. In some ways it was scary almost like this was planned out. 

Micheal laid down on his bed and closed his eyes for a few minutes. Genni had told them that they would arrive around one o clock. Two Gekomon were incharge of sailing the ship, Mimi was pleased by this. Micheal for some reason felt so out of place.It seemed like everyone had someone, but him. Tai had Sora, T.K. had Kari, Izzy had Yolie, and Joe had Mimi. Mimi, his first love. She had never really loved him back, but it was awile ago that he loved Mimi a lot. Sure he had liked Yolie, but he only liked her as a friend. Nothing more. He would have been talking to Willis, but he and Ken seemed to be talking a lot, about computers and stuff. Matt was just off in his own world. 

"Maybe, I'll get to see Betamon, then I'll feel better." he said to himself

Micheal decided to stop lounging around and do something. He hoped that Mimi would be avalible so he could talk to her. Micheal knocked gently on Mimi's cabin, but there was no answer. He knocked once more. Still no answer. He walked about the ship asking if anyone had seen Mimi. Everyone said no, but it was odd. No one had seen Joe either. Micheal figured that they were together, like they always were.As Micheal headed toward his own cabin he passed Joe's. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but then he stopped.

"Its not worth it." he mubled to himself. He went back to his own cabin and fell asleep.

Tai and Sora were up near the bow acting out sceans from the movie Titanic. When sudenly they caught sight of land.

"Hey Sora look. I think it's File Island." Tai said

"I hope so, weve been on this boat for several hours." she replied 

Tai took Sora's hand in his and took her down to the deck were they waited to dock the island. 

At the same time T.K. and Kari were takeing pictures of the ocean. Ok Kari was takeing pictures of the ocean, T.K. was in a chair waiting for her to finish. 

"Kari are you done yet ?" he wined

"Yes, and I got a great picture of File Island." she replied 

"Good, I'm tired of staring at the ocean. I want to eat something." he said 

"T.K., Please don't turn into Tai on me. 'I want something to eat, make me something to eat, is that edible? why did you let me eat so much?' Thats how he is when he isnt with Sora. Thank goodness she'll be the one stuck with him in a couple years." she said

T.K. started to laugh histaricly at Kari's impresion of Tai, and soon Kari was laughing at it herself. 

"I promise that if we ever get married, I wont make you do all the cooking." he said

"No, I'll just buy tv dinners like your mom does." she said 

They started laughing again. Soon they settled down and Kari looked back out at the ocean, which was quickley turning into a bay. T.K. wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. They remained like this until the ship was docked to the island. Everyone walked off the boat, couples with hands in hands. At the end of the dock there were two carriges waiting, they were similar to the ones they rode to the shore in on the conitent of Server. 

"Come along everyone, the carrieges will take us to Infinity Mountian were you will meet up with some old friends and you will learn something very important. " Genni said

"Genni, please stop being so secritive. This is driveing me nuts" Davis complained 

"Ok fine I will," he said

All the DDs gave a sigh of relife

"Once we reach Infinty Moutian" he added

The DDs fall anime style. It didn't take long to reach Infinty Mt. Once they were there they were greeted by, Agumon, Byomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomomon, Palamon, Betamon, Wormon, Vee-mon, Hawkmon, Armidilomon, Angemon, Angewomon, and Willi's two digimon who I don't know the names of. *If you do know their names let me know please* Kari and T.K. walked over to their two digimon.

"Why are you in your angel forms." Kari asked

"Well you see it started awile after you guys left the digiworld again" Angewomon started

FLASHBACK

Angemon, and I had digivolved to our angel forms, in order to defeat a mean old digmon who was terrorizeing Primary Villiage. It took awile but we eventually defeated him. After the fight we were both very tired, but it was amazing really, even though we were worn out we still remained in our angel forms. It was like it was planned or something. We remained in our forms for days. During that time Angemon caught a little bug, because he was injured during the fight. I took care of him. One night we were in a cave by the fire I was looking after him, he had a very high fever, and I was praying to your God to ask him to heal Angemon. I guess I was murmering to myself or I said it in prayer, but I told Angemon that I had always loved him and that I couldn't live without him. He suddenly woke up and he gave me a reply. He said that he loved me too and that he didn't want toleave me ever. It was like magic, he was suddenly healed. Later that night we made love, and from that we had a young Salmon.

SO ENDS THE FLASHBACK

"and thats how it happened" she finished

"So are you like married or something? " T.K. asked

"Well its diffrent here in the Digiworld." Angemon said "When two digimon fall in love with eachother, and tell eachother it sorta automaticly marries them. Just like animals in your world, we digimon don't need to say 'I do' or sign a marriage license." 

"Is it like that for humans in the Digital world?" Kari asked

"I don't know. You might have to ask Genni on that one" Angewomon said

"Oh that reminds me," Angemon said "All of us digimon have a huge surprise for you." 

"We know Genni has been tourtering us with cleches about it since we got here." T.K. said

"Well I promise that you will love it, now come on inside." Angewomon said 

"Inside where ?"T.K. asked

"The moutian of course, after you left It was made into a great hall. You will see once we are inside. Come on." Angemon said

The two angel digimon lead their friends into the moutian, and they stopped in front of a set of doors to wait for the others. Once they were all there Genni opened the doors and the digidested walked in. The room was in the shape of a cirlce and 14 thrones surrounded the room. Each throne had a crest on it.

"Digidested." Genni said "This is what you have come her for. Your destiney awaits you in this land."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Oh yay a cliffhanger. Ok a coulple of quick notes, TAIORA FANS READ THIS, if you know of a tiaora site please send me a link, at silvercat98@hotmail.com. It can just have a Taiora as a part of the site or it can be an all taior site, it can be good, bad, heck it can be a hentia site I don't care. My point is that if you know of a taiora site of anykind please send me a link to that site. Oh if your a Taiora lover could you just send me a quick e-mail. I'm sorta conducing a project I call Taiora Census. I'm just takeing a survey of all taiora lovers and authors. In doing this will help me lead a revolt against Fox Kids to give us the un cut Taiora. i know it sounds nutty and all, but just send me an e-mail or something I'd really appreciate it. 

-Cat Girl Queen of Taiora


	3. Secrets Uncovered

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own digimon. Thankyou

Authors note: Well here is part three. In this part I hope to explian the whole destiny of the digidestened, and maybe even add some Junato stuff if I can. If there is no Junato now there will be some in the next part, trust me. Any way, I still have a lot of ideas for this fic, and I have no idea how it will eventually turn out. I'm just makeing everything up as I go along. Any way lets get to the story, shall we.

Summer of Destiny

Part 3

by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora

Genni stood in the center of the room and began to speak very clearly. 

"It was awile after you all left that the digimon came to me and asked about you, this was very constant and in some ways bothersome. Eventually a few digimon which include Leomon, Ogremon, Centarumon, and Frigimon, met up with me. We talked for days about ways to make the digimonmore happy. All of the digimon wanted you, the digidestened, to be here and stay with them. They wanted this so much that they even decided that they wanted you to rule over them as kings and queens."

The DDs suddenly gasped out at this, but Genni continued.

"It was a pretty easy disicion, all the digimon were for it, but we all still had our doubts to it. Any way, since then we have all worked very hard to prepare this for you. Since you cam yesterday you have only seen about three things. The mountian, the ship and the house, but there is more. The house is not the only one like it, there are many more. One for each male digidestened."

Yolie was about to ask why only the boys got houses, but it was like Genni could read her mind.

"The reason there awre only 10 houses is because, each of you 4 girls has a mate that is a digidestened. Now keep in mind that you are not obligated to any of this, but they way we came up with this is that the girl digidestened would live in her mates house, not in the same room, but in the same house. When they would be married the house will go through a digital alteration to suit the needs of the married couple. I know that saying this could have you miss out on several occations, but I want each and every one of you couples to know that the person you are currently with, is the person who you will bve with for the rest of your life. Don't ask me how I know this I just do, remeber I'm the flaoting glowing guy. Now back to the issue of the houses, each of the 10 houses is located in a section where two lines of the digital network meet. Giveing that place acess to the entire digital network. Another special thing about the houses is that you can change anything about them. In the house's main computer there is a program inwitch you can do anything you wish to the house, if fact there is a lot of things you can do with the main computer. Also each room has a computer, inwich you can alternate anything in that particular room. And another thing, the house that you stayed in last night belongs to Tai and Sora, which explaines to them why their rooms were different from the others. Each house is pretty much the same, but they can be altered at the owner's own desire. Lets see, oh and Micheal and Wallace, I don't want to dissapoint you or anything, but you cant be kings. Insted you get to be lords. How wonderful is that. We will talk more about that later, any way I apologize if any of this came as a shock, and this is fully your choice, you are under no obligation what so ever, just keep in mindf that the digimon do miss you very much. There is food on a table out in the hall go and think about this with your significant other, if don't have one welll just think about it. If you have any questions ask me later." Genni said

The DD were left wide eyed, Genni had just said to them, 'Rule over the digimon as royalty, you will have riches and glory.' The DD could see why Genni might have been a little hesitant to give power to teenage humans, the last time a human had power the digiworld was almost destroyed. Ken remebered this better than most. They also wondered about the circular room that held all the thrones. During Genni's speech they had found their correct throne by matching up with their crests. This was a lot of stuff for each DD to take in. They each went with there mate (if they had one) 

Tai and Sora walked hand in hand in a forest near the mountian.

"How can I react to all this." Sora asked

"Well don't act, how do you feel." Tai asked her

"When Genni said that we were going to be married one day, I was overjoyed. I was overjoyed about every thing. We can have every thing at our finger tips. We could do so much here, I guess I really do want to do this." she said

"but I do think that there might be a couple obstacles to this. Number 1, I think we would have to choose between our lives in the real worl, and our lives here. Number 2 being a ruler isn't gonna be easy" he said

" I know that, Tai nomatter what we are in this together, and what is good enough for you will be good enough for me." she said

"I want the best for you, and since we will be married someday, I want the best for our kids too. I don't think that we have to give up our lives and family's compleatly, I mean we can go visit whenever we want. Sora I really think we should do this, ok." Tai said

"Do I need to repeat myself." she said and smiled

Tai lifted her into his arms and kissed her passionatly. 

Kari walked along the beach, she had tears in her eyes.

"Kari, Kari," said T.K. running after her

Kari turned around and began to cry again.

"Kar whats the matter ?" he asked putting his arma around her

"we...are.....going......married." she choked out

"Thats what he said, Kari why arn't you happy? " he asked

"I am happy, I'm very happy, just overwhelmed. I love you T.K., and I alway knew that I wanted to be with you forever, I just wanted us to figure it out together. I wanted us to head off to high school, go to homecomeing, the prom, do all the stuff teens do together, and then somewhere along the road get married. I just don't know how to react to all this. I mean what do I do now. We alreday know were gonna get married, what do we do till then?" she said sobbing

"Kari, I' not the smartest person of earth, but I do know that I love you, and that nomatter what age we find out our destiney we always will be in love. We just need to trust that God will lead us where ever we need to go in our lives, we have to oppourtunity to be kings and queens here, trust me baby you will have nothing to worry about, but I can see why your upset."

"I forget, why I was crying, I just was. I couldn't help it." she said

"Its alright, were gonna be fine." he said

T.K. and Kari walkeded along the beach awhile longer, then went back to the mountian to talk with Angemon and Angewomon.

Matt was just disappointed in himself. The issuse of being royalty in the didgiworld wasn't on his mind right now, at the moment he was thinking of Jun.

"How could I do this?" he thought to himself "How could I have been so insensitive to her, I mean sure she was annoying and all, but I broke her heart, and at the same time I was trying to come between Mimi and Joe. I have been such a jerk. Recently Jun has become less annoying, and more tolerable, but I still can't belive what I have done."

"Hey Matt whats up ?" Ken asked comeing up from behind him

"Horrible, I've ruined the lives of two girls." he said 

"How so ?" Ken asked

"I tried to tear Mimi away from Joe, and I've broken Jun's heart." 

"Ok you've lost me." Ken said

" Ever since Mimi joined up with my band, I've been reminded of my past feelings for her. Back when we came here, I had a huge crush on her, even though she was a ditz, but she just grew on me. I told her that awile ago, and I told her that if Joe really loved her he would have been there more, and I think I was trying to tear them apart. Then I've treated Jun like crap, she has been to all my concerts, and bugged the hell out of me, but all she was trying to say was that she loved me. And even though shes was a ditz she has just grown on me." Matt suddenly stopped as he realized what he had repeated. "Oh my god." he said quietly

"What whats wrong ?" Ken asked

"I think I'm falling in love with Jun Motomyia." he said

Everyone reacted differently to Genni's news, some were shocked, others were scared, some were confuesed, but Izzy and Yolie were very excited and happy.

"I cant belive this, we can have the chance to live in the digital world forever!" Yolie exclaimed

"I know. We could do so much here, have fun and hang out with our digimon friends, but we can also study the digimon, and figure some theorys I've been wondering about. The only better thing would be if Bill Gates would just have a heart attack, and die die die die die die die die DIE DIE DAMNIT DIE, GO ON DIE ." 

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy sweetie, calm down. Every dog has his day, and one day you will be the best in both the digital and the real world." Yolie said

"Ok, sorry. I just got a bit excited for a minute there. I hope everyone else likes this idea." he said

"Me too, and I think they will. I saw Tai and Sora together pretty happy, and Kari and T.K. too." she replied

"Oh I'm so happy I have to kiss you or else I will die. Die die die die die die die die die die DIE DAMNIT DIE. GO ON DIE."

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy. Just kiss me honey." she said

"Oh sorry." he said then proceded to kiss his girlfriend, afterward he picked her up and twired her around. 

Mimi and Joe as well were excited about the idea.

"This will be so nice, us liveing in the digiword together." Joe said

"I know, and It makes me feel so special knowing that oneday were really gonna be married." Mimi said

"Yeah, just being here is so romantic in so many ways. I fell in love with you here." he said

"I fell in love with you here to, right afteryou came with me I relized that I had loved you, and that I wanted to be with you. I never told you this, but I was heart broken when you left me." she said

"I'm sorry about that, but it was something that just had to be done." he said

"Its alright. Were back together now, and thats what is important." she said

"I love you Mimi"

"and I love you"

they looked into eachother's eyes, and drew towards eachother in a deep passionate kiss.

Michael, watchedfrom a distance as the lovers embraced. It was torture to him.

"why dosent my heart stop hurting, I love her so much I can't forget her." he said

___________________________________________________________________________________

Well, thats it for part 3 sorry it took so long, I was being punshied. Don't ask why I just was. Any I will have part 4 up soon, very soon.


	4. The Mysterys' of Utopia

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own digimon

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own digimon

Authors Notes: Ok heres part 4 of my fic, I have included to you,heathy daily doses of Taiora, Mimoe, Takari. and Yolizzy. If you do not like these couples, tuff noogies. I worked hard on this fic, very hard, so please just read it anyway.

Oh and by the way, I know very little of Willis or Wallace, but I'll do the best I can.

Summer of Destiney

Part 4

by Cat Girl

The DD didn't stay on File Island for much longer. They soon boarded the Sea Lily, and sailed over the ocean to their current residence. It took the whole night to get home, so they arrive at Tai's home around 6:00 the next morning. Most people went back to their rooms and fell asleep, but Izzy sat on his bed with his lap top and typed away at his own free will. Yolie was sleeping beside him, and every few minutes he would stroke a loose peice of hair behind her ear or gently brush his fore finger agaist her cheeck. Tai and Sora we asleep in eachothers arms, in Sora's bed. T.K. and Kari were in Kari's room asleep, and Mimi and Joe were in Joe's room. 

Ken was wide awake, and his mind was filled with questions. 

"I don't think its such a good idea to have humans rule the digital world, when I first had power, I was a monster. I was cruel, and merciless. I don't understand why Genni is willing to risk it all on us, he must really trust and belve in us or else he wouldn't do this."

Later in the morning a it was decided that all the DD except for Tai and Sora would visit the homes that were made for them. Genni wouldn't be able to show each person their own home in one day so he decided to let them find thier houses themselves, Genni figured that it would be alright since they had traveled alone in the digital world before., so this really ws no problem with Genni. He loaded individual information about each home into the specific owner's D-terminal. 

Izzy and Yolie set off together. Although he was excited about this idea of liveing in the Digital world, Izzy wondered why Genni would just all of a sudden do this. Genni was still much of a mystery to him, Genni had never told them anything of his past or how he came into the digital world. The summer had just started two days ago, so he knew that Genni would have pleanty of time to explain anything that he needed to, and even though Genni had already told the DD their destiny in the digital world, Izzy couldn't help but feel that he was still hideing something. Yolie on the other hand wasn't worried much. Genni had always done more and pulled through for the DD, she knew that whatever Genni had up his sleeve would

be for thr best of the team. Izzy's house was located not to far from Tai's. So he and Yolie arrived there within 2 hours. (by rideing Halsemon and Kabuterrymon) The house was very similar to Tai and Sora's, it had the same basic plan, but different funiture. The funiture was also arranged differntly, and the house had a more intilectual aura to it. The bedrooms were located in the same places Tai and Sora's were in their house, exceptit was with Izzy and Yolie's own personal touches. 

"I'm glad Genni included a tour map of the house or we would get lost in here very quickley." Izzy said

"Yeah me too, I really like it here. All these helpful little things,are well, helpful." Yolie replided

Izzy took Yolie's hand in his and began to walk around the house. They explored nearly everything in the house. Izzys favorite place was his office/lab. It had every thing from a high tech main frame computer, to a big screen tv. Izzy was in heaven. Yolie had an office to fit her convenience too. It was a lot smaller than Izzy's but it would serve her pourpose well.

"Yolie, since we are here now, and since it took us awile to get here, what do you say about us spending our first night here,tonight ?'' Izzy asked

"You read my mind, and I was playing on the house's main computer and I found away to transfer our belongings from Tai's house to here." she replied

"No wonder were perfect for eachother." Izzy said 

Yolie just smirked and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

Joe and Mimi had a similar experience. Even though Joe was short of Izzy coumputer wise in all other areas of acedemics he excelled. In other words Joe got the same office as Izzy with less techno more med stuff. Mimi nearly fainted when she saw her room. The closet was the size of a garage, and full of clothes. The make up table was larger than life, Mimi was over whelmed, luckily Joe was there when she saw this so he was able to catch her when her knees gave out. While the pretty glamor side of Mimi said "I'm in heaven" the sweet sincere side of Mimi said "I don't need all this, its to much for anyone to ask for." It was times like this that Mimi got confused.

"Mimi ?" Joe asked "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, this is morethan anyone could ever need, and why do I get it I don't need it I can't use it." she said

"I understand Mimi, I really can't voice my opinion very well, cause if it were up to me I'd spoil you with all the makeup in the world." Joe said

"I don't need this all but I can find uses for it." 

"Ok, but besides that what do you think of the house?''

"I love it, this place seems like something I would have dreams about, it beats Gekomon's palace, and its nicer than the Plaza Hotel in New York." she said

"I just don't understand why Genni would give us so much, and he hasn't yet asked for anything in return, and its disterbing me." Joe said

"Do you think that all this is to prepare us for something ? Maybe, he testing us."

"Maybe, but I dont really have much of an idea why. I'll ask Izzy to talk to him later. Izzy and Genni have always had a good relationship." 

Mimi and Joe continued to explore their home deep into the night. Some how later that night they found themselves in eachothers arms, in Joe's bed. Mimi closed her eyes and snuggled into Joe's chest, as he buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. Joe stayed awake awile longer, he wondered to himself if Genni wasn't the only person with a secret. He felt that Mimi, was keeping something from him. 

Kari was feeling much better than she had been for the past two days. She later told T.K that it was her period. They wanted to explore as much of their house as possible, but ended up spending most of the day in what they discovered to be a throne room. (remeber the locked door that Tai and Sora couldn't open)

Two thrones made of a marble stood in the center of the room. Engraved in them were the crests of hope and light, also embedded in them were hundreds of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, topaz, opal, amhathest, and several more gems. Some of the gems did not exsist on Earth, one gem that caught Kari's eye looked like several differnt colors of stained glass melted together into one sparkinling gem of many colors. Behind the thrones hung a a pair of long burgendy drapes. T.K. peeked through the drapes, and found that the window overlooked the back yard. T.K. pulled open the drapes so Kari could see too.

"It looks like paradise" she said

"I think it is" T.K. replied

"We can go out there later, there is still more of this room to explore." Kari said

"Ok," he said closeing the drapes "hey lets see what that door leads to." 

"Ok.''

The door he was refering to was at the far end of the throne room.T.K. moved over to the door and opened it. Inside, in a narrow passage was a staircase.

"I thought the stair case belongs in the main hall" Kari said

"It does but, I think that this is a different stair than the one in te main hall."T.K. said

"Well' where do you think this one leads?"

"Only one way to find out." T.K. said. Takeing Kari's hand in his, they clibed up the stairs. It wasn't long before they came into a very narrow passage, and at the end of the passage was a dead end, or so the thought.

"I don't get it." T.K. said "Why would someone go throught the trouble of building all this and just leave in unfinshed."

Kari went up to the wall and began to tap on it.

Tap tap tap tap, bang bang. 

"This wall is hollow." she said

"So its like a secret door or something?''

"I think so, start pressing around the wall so we can see how to open it."

T.K. and Kari started taping around the egde of the wall. T.K.'s hand pressed against a brick on a suppoprting wall and the wall slid open. Suddenly T.K. andKari were in a small dark room

"Where are we?" Kari asked

"I think that this is a closet I can feel some cloths hung here." T.K. said

"If this is a closet there should be a door right here." Kari replied as she opened the door into a bedroom.

"Ok now where are we." T.K. said

"I think that this is your bed room, see it has the crest of hope everywhere." Kari said

"I think your right, and if this is my room yours should beright next to it." he said

Kari turned to the yellow door next to the closet and opened it. Sure enough Kari found her room. White, pink and covered with the crest of light. These rooms were different from the ones they had at Tai's house. They were more like Tai and Sora's which had more funiture and were obveously bigger. 

"This is unbelivable." T.K. said

"I know, I hate to say this T.K., but everything here seems to good to be true." Kari relpied

"Well you know the old saying, if its seems to good to be true, it is,"

"but yet, this is Genni we are talking about. Hes been there for us every step of the way I don't see why he would decive us now.'' 

"True, but I think we should all have a talk with him. I think he's hideing something."

"Hey T.K. come here I found something."

"What is it?" he asked

"It looks like another passage." she said showing him a hidden panel in her bedroom wall.

"Do you want to find out where it leads?"he asked

"Lets go" Kari replied

Matt had always been decribed as a lonley wandering wolf. So it was on'y nateral to him that this big house made him feel loney. Not to mention the fact the he couln't get Jun out of his mind, wasn't helping.Matt headed up stairs to look at his own room. It was like all the others nothing really different except for the crest of friendship emblazed everywhere. Matt wasn't reall impressed by it though, he just couldn't stop thinking about Jun, but something else entered his mind.

"Genni said something about a main computer in each house, but he didn't say anything about where they were." he said to himself.Matt pondered this for awile. He sat on a couchin the room and tried to figure out where it could be, for if he found it, he could go back to Earth and tell Jun he was sorry. It hit him or rather he hit it. His leg bymbed up against a panel in the wall, makeing the panal slide open. Matt looked throught it, before him was a long tunnel, leading to who knows where. Of course Matt wasn't about to pass this up so he took a flashlight, and a decorative Samuri sword from the wall and proceded to explore the tunnel. After crawlinjg about 100 yards, Matt came to a ladder that went downwards, he carefully lowered himself into the shoot until the ladder finally ended. As soon as he hit the bottom the lights came on into a room about as big as a normal bedroom. It had a large computer in the center of the room and was surrounded by much more technological stuff that only Izzy would know about. Matt got on the computer and found that his account could link him to more than instant messenger. It had automatic web cam and mic, unlimeted internet access, no disconnects, quicktime, shockwave. Lemme tell ya this baby made Izzy's lap top look like Rhode Island against Alaska. Soon Matt found the digiport, and discovered that he could pin point places in the real world, just like you could pin point places in the digital world. He brought out his digivice and put it up to the computer screen 

"Digiport open" he said

Before he knew it, he was in the Motomyia's liveing room. He hadn't ever been here before, but he knew where he was because he saw their family picture over the fire place. Matt tried to be as quiet as possible, as he moved towards Jun's room. He found her in her room sleeping in her bed(just so you know its night here) He gently shook her awake.

"Jun, Jun, wake up. It's Matt." he said

Jun opened her eyes and the shock of seeig someone over her almost made her scream, but then she saw it was Matt.

"Oh my god, Matt. Why are you here?" she asked 

"Jun, I need you to come with me. This is very important, I need to tell you some thing." 

"Uh ok." she said

Matt helped her out of bed and led her to the computer in the liveing room.

"Digiport open" he said

In a second both he and Jun were back in the main computer room.

___________________________________________________________________________________


	5. More Secrets, and Romance

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Digimon.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry my fic are comeing out so slowly, I've been more busy than useall. Any way I will get the second part of Angels on Hevan and Earth outr very soon, and the begining of this fic is Junato. If you don't like that you can skip over, but please read he rest I'm working very hard on this series, so please leave a review. Hope ya like it. Oh and there is a slightly mature scean in here, but don't worry its not a lemon or even a lime.

Summer of Destiney

Part 5

by Cat Girl

Queen of Taiora

Jun was confused. First she had been asleep, peacefully dreaming, then she had been awaken by her angel. Now she was standing in her short summer nightie, in a room with a huge computer and Matt. 

"Folllow me." he said climbing up the ladder

''Matt what's going on, why are we here?" she asked

"Its okay, you don't have to worry about anything." he said 

Soon the tunnel ended and they crawled into Matt's room.

"Okay, so whats this all about?" she asked dusting herself off

"I read the letter you gave me earlier, and I think that your right. I have misjudged you, and I'm sorry. I thought some more and I began to relize that you are a very sweet girl, and you have really begun to grow on me. What I'm trying to say is, um Jun will you go out with me and give me a second chance to know you better." he said

"Matt, I'm glad you aplogized, but I don't know if I'm ready." she replied

"Jun, I love you."

"What, how can you say that you don't even know me?"

"Do I need an explanation to tell how I feel right now? Well I don't have one, all I know is that when I read your letter something inside me sparked and I suddenly was able to see clearly again, I wasn't blinded by fame or my ego. I just realized that someone loved me, and I loved her too."

"Thank you Matt, I'll give you that second chance if you give me one too."

"Of course I will." 

"Thank you."

With that they fell into eachothers arms soon locked in a passionate embrace. Their lips soon parted for air, but when their lungs were refilled they began to kiss once more and they did so until they fell asleep.

When morning came Sora awoke to the gentle embrace of Tai's arms around her. The balcony door was cracked open which allowed warm summer air to flow into the room. All the scents in the room collided, and for a brief second the smells filled Sora's nose and every thing any where was perfect. It was like everything slipped away and she forgot about everything. Sora didn't know if God created the digital world, but if he did, he did one heck of a good job. Later in the morning Sora was strolling in the flower garden by herself.

"Everything seems to good to be true" she thought to herself "For some reason this whole thing seems strange, and its scary." 

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. She jumped at least 20 feet.

"Baby, its just me." Tai said when she turned around

"Oh Tai I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, but why did you jump?"

Tai, everythng here seems to goood to be true I just know that theres a catch some where, and its scary for some reason. Genni is hiding something, he hasent told us everything yet. He's distracting us with riches and fantasey, and its great, but its scary to think whatever he maybe hideing. What if he was lyeing about us getting married. What if this is all a big cover up."

Tai cupped her chin in his hand and spoke oftley to her.

"Sora I love you, and nothing in this entire world would ever stop me from marrying you," at this he took her into his arms. "Sora, I agree that this all seems to good to be true, but whatever it is thats faceing us we will get throught it together. I'll never leave your side" 

"Tai, I love you so much." 

"I love you to Sora." 

Tai's embrace on her tightened and before he knew it Sora thrush her lips upon his, and pulled him into a kiss so deep that it made Tai think that she would never want to let him go. Tai smiled at the thought and knew that if she never let him go, he would be perfectly fine with it. Every now and then Sora eyes would water over, and he would whisper sweet things into her ear like

"I'll never let you go"

"You and me forever" or just simply

"I love you." 

Later that morning Tai got a call from Izzy, and they arranged for Gennia, Tai, Sora, Yolei, and Izzy to all have lunch that afternoon. They decided once and for all to find out the truth. At 11:00am Yolei, and Izzy came by. The girls started preparing food, while the guys pondered the best way to approach their issues. Gennai arrived at 12:30pm as Sora and Yolei finished setting up a table in the garden. 

"So, Digidestened, how are you likeing your summer so far?" Gennai asked

"Well to be honest Gennai its quite nice, but we must come clean with you." Izzy said "It seems a little suspicious, with all of this. We just can't help thinking that you havent told us the whole truth. 

"Well Digidestened you are right. I havent told you everything that needs to be said, I was going to share this with all of you later, but I think that I'll make an exception. The truth is that if you live in the digital world it will be like you have never exsisted in your world. Not only that, but my life time in this world will not last much longer. I've been in this program for 16,872 years, and my bites have almost run out. Soon my program will be deleted. I am like you, I was a human who was trasported or more like trapped in an empty space of programs. There were other people with me too, and we created the digital world, and with the different computer programs different digimon were born. The first group of humans here, were the original Digidestened that I told you about after you defeted the dark masters, and I was one of them. Through some jumbelled proccess, we all became data, and I am the last of them. Thats why I was the only one to help you when you first came here."]

"But Gennai, what about the time when the young you helped us in the real world?" Yolei asked

"After you left the digital world, my information was slipt up and 6 of my clones were born, they all had different personalitys, but in a way they were all me. When we were no longer needed on earth I came back together. Now we need to focus on your life here. If you choose to live here in a way you will be giveing up your own lives. Now there is a process we can use to avoid this, but it would be very difficult, and the chances of sucess are 14 out of 100. It would be very risky, and I'm not willing to lose any of you."

"Thanks for the the love and all, but I'm not willing to lose my family. Tell me how we can do it." Tai demanded.

"You four come to File Island tommarrow at noon, and I will show you how your exsistence in two worlds can be achived, but tell no other digidestened, not yet any way." Gennai replied

The digidestened nodded,and then turned back to their meal.

Izzy and Yolei returned to their home. Yolei's hand griped Izzy's as if she were holding on for dear life. 

"Yolei, whats the matter? You havent let go of my hand since we left Tai and Sora's." Izzy said

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just a little anxious about what happened earlier today." she said

"Oh all that stuff about our exsistance here. Hey, don't worry about it. I know how Tai does things. Whatever he does he does for the good of us all, and nomatter what happens I'll always be here with you, and we will go through it together." then he leaned over and whispered in her ear "I love you Yolei." 

Yolei instantly melted into his arms

"I love you too."

Izzy cuped her chin and planted a kiss on her soft lips. Right now they had come to Yolei's bed room door. 

"Would you like me to escort you in?" he asked nervousely

Yolei blushed, and answered "Sure." 

Izzy opened the door and guided her in gently by the small of her back. Once they were in the room she turned around and gave him a rather passionate kiss, Izzy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her gently 

"Izzy." Yolei said pulling away

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"Well I don't know, Izzy do you remeber when I told you that I want to wait till I get married to have sex?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't know if I want to wait that long now."

"Yolei what are you sayig ?"

"I'm saying that I want you to make love to me Izzy."

"Are your sure?"

"yes"

"ok, then I will."

"Wait Izzy, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yolei, a hot sexy girl just told me to have sex with her. I'am a horomonal 15 year old guy. What do you think?"

"Ok" Yolei giggled 

Izzy picked her up and gently laid her on the bed, and kissed her. He then smiled to himself, and proceded to fulfil the act of love makeing. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

this is the end of part 5 tell me what you think, REVIEW


End file.
